The boy who hugged the Dark Lord
by LightningScar96
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is finally at Hogwarts but it doesn't turn out the way he expects. What will he do when he seems to be the sublect of a highly amusing joke?(This is my first fic,so please be kind) I don't own Harry Potter which obviously belongs to JK Rowling.


The boy who hugged the Dark Lord

Young Scorpius Malfoy was elated. He had finally achieved his dream of coming to Hogwarts. As he waited to get sorted he couldn't help but feel excited. He looked very much like his father, Draco Malfoy, with a pale face and the bleached blonde hair. As McLaggen, Arthur got sorted to Hufflepuff, Scorpius' excitement increased. Tiny Professor Flitwick looked into his list and did a small double take and then read out "Malfoy, Scorpius". As soon as he called out the name hushed whispers and muttering broke out in the Great Hall. Even the Herbology teacher, Professor Neville Longbottom couldn't stop the amused chuckle that escaped his lips. Scorpius mentally pinched himself when he saw the Headmistress Professor McGonagal give a mischievous smirk.

Scorpius was panicking. Why was everyone pointing at him? What is wrong with me? These thoughts swirled in his head as he stumbled forward and put the Sorting Hat on his head. He received tumultuous applause from one side of the hall when the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!". As he walked over to his table, Scorpius did not miss the chuckles of the older students. He wondered if something was wrong with his appearance.

That night he owled his father informing his sorting and the pointing. In his reply, Draco congratulated his son on being placed in Gryfffindor but was strangely defensive on about the muttering and the laughing. By the end of the week the laughing and pointing had become very ridiculous and Scorpius was annoyed. After a rather tiring Herbology class, Scorpius suddenly remembered that Professor Longbottom was at Hogwarts with his father. By now he had realized that the joke was something related to his father. Determined to find the truth he directed his feet towards the Head of his house. 'Ha! I will rat you out now father', he thought triumphantly as he spotted the Herbology teacher.

When Neville saw Scorpius Malfoy walking towards him, he forced the laughter down at the resemblance the boy had with his father and the memories with it. 'Merlin! The kid has been laughed at enough', he thought. When Scorpius started stammering, Neville guessed what was running through the boy's mind. "Let's go to my office shall we Scorpius?" he asked. Scorpius nodded grateful of the privacy. After offering the boy a chair in the office, Neville offered the boy a biscuit seeing the boy's nervousness. "Anything bothering you Scorpius?" he asked the boy in a kind tone. "Well Sir…I was wondering…I..If I could know….you my father…" Scorpius stammered hopelessly. "You want to know why everyone points and laughs at you right?" Neville asked surprising Scorpius. "How did you…I..Yes Sir…I realized that it was something to do with my father" Scorpius replied meekly. "You must know that years ago Britain was terrorized by a terrible wizard who called himself Voldemort. Your father was a part of his army of Death Eaters…" Neville started but was cut off by a squeak from Scorpius "Dad isn't like that anymore. He changed years ago…..". Neville laughed out at the trust he had on his father. "Yes that's true but when Draco tried to pull out, he was forced to rejoin in front of everyone at Hogwarts. Having no choice your father walked forward and then, in the middle of the war Voldemort pulled him into a tight hug!" Neville watched shock appear on the boy's face which quickly turned to amusement as he started laughing loudly. He was joined by Neville and both stopped laughing after a considerable amount of time. "So it's safe to say that you are the son of the only person who hugged the Dark Lord." told Neville. "Thank you Professor Longbottom. I am going to owl my dad immediately!" Scorpius said with twinkling eyes. "You can come to me if you have any more worries." Neville replied with a smile. But as the young boy slid out of his seat Neville thought 'Take that Draco for all the bullying you did to me'.

That night Neville received a letter from Draco Malfoy containing just one line "My father will hear about this!"

**A/N:** _This is my very first fanfic..so please review. Dont hesitate to point out mistakes:)_


End file.
